


Naughty Pony (Pony Plays #1)

by PCrabapple



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Pony Play, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCrabapple/pseuds/PCrabapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk wants a pony. Dirk gets a pony.</p><p>NOTE: This fic is no longer being updated. It needs total rewriting before it can be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Pony Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this early awhile ago because I didn't read the rules correctly/didn't seriously think of it as a HSWC entry. It was written as a joke, a threat for if my team didn't come up with a better entry. Still, it definitely wasn't worth losing 50 points over and I am super embarrassed. Now everyone can see my shame. I might write more if people want it. But even if not, it was an interesting challenge trying to blend a Pony Pals style YA novel with BDSM Erotica. Not sure I succeeded in any capacity.
> 
> For clarity's sake, since a lot of people have expressed confusion, All the "ponies" are actually humans engaging in pony play. This isn't quite furry or anthro fetish. It's more abstract, about submission and dehumanization.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Dirk's alarm went off with its usual shrill insistence. But today was anything but usual. Instead of groaning and hitting the snooze button, Dirk jolted upright and hopped right out of bed. Today was special. Today was his eighteenth birthday. Today he was finally getting a pony.

Dirk had wanted a pony for ages, and had been frustrated when he had been told he was too young. He begged and begged his foster parents to let him get one, but they had held strong, saying that he would just have to wait. 

Well now he didn't have to wait anymore. He'd done all his research and understood how much care and responsibility it would take to keep a pony. He had looked into the different types of ponies, deciding he wanted a young black haired boy pony built strong for work rather than one meant for show and dressage. He had made a wishlist of all the tack and supplies he would need, going so far as to coordinate a black and orange color scheme. All that was left was to actually go to the stables and pick out his pony. 

"Don't worry, Cal," Dirk said to his favorite puppet. "I'll be back to tell you all about it later." Cal was his best friend, and he knew Cal understood that Dirk wasn't replacing him. He would have brought Cal with him, but he wanted to make the very best impression possible, and for some reason people didn't seem to like the puppet very much.

Dirk kept his usual calm attitude in the car ride, but inside his heart was hammering away. What would his pony be like? Would his pony like him? Would they be easy to train and take care of? Dirk could hardly wait, and his hand was already on the car door handle as they pulled into Iron Gate Stables. It was the most well-regarded stables in the area, and Dirk had spent many hours on their website, looking longingly at the photos of the facilities and the classes the stables offered. 

The car had barely rolled to a stop before Dirk had opened the door and was walking across the lawn. He had to keep himself from running, and he could imagine his foster parents exchanging exasperated looks in the car. They knew that Dirk was headstrong, and that it was best to just let him do his own thing.

As Dirk got near the stables office, a blonde woman came around the corner, riding atop a large grey pony with a long, silky black mane. She was the very picture of elegance, sitting side saddle on his shoulders in a purple and black dress.

"You must be Dirk," she said, looking down at him. She made a gesture with the reins and her pony knelt down onto his knees, making it easier for her to dismount. She pulled her riding boots out of the stirrup and stepped lightly on the ground. She rubbed at her pony's neck, and he made a nickering sound of pleasure. Dirk nodded in answer, his eyes glued to the grey pony, who was taller than the woman even on his knees.

"I'm the stablemaster, Rose," the woman said, and she pulled a bag of apple slices out of her jacket pocket. She removed her pony's bit and began to feed them to him. The pony eagerly ate them, gently picking them out of her open palm with his black lips. "And this is Equius," she continued fondly, running her fingers through his mane. "He was originally a draft pony, as you might guess from his size and strength, but I think he's made the transition to show pony quite smoothly. Isn't that right dear?" Equius whinnied softly and nuzzled against Rose's shoulder. 

Dirk had to wonder how a pony with a broken horn and several broken teeth could ever win any shows, but he supposed in the hands of someone like Rose, anything was possible. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose," he said, wanting to speed this up and look at the available ponies as soon as possible. "I was hoping to adopt a pony today." 

"Yes," Rose said with a smile, "I've heard you have been wanting a pony of your own for quite some time. I don't wish to delay you, so follow me to the stables and you can see which ponies are in need of owners."

She pulled the reins to lead Equius, who stood up and followed dutifully as Rose headed towards the stables, and Dirk once again had to keep himself from running ahead.

The stables had quite a selection of mares and stallions, and Dirk felt a little overwhelmed. Rose walked with him down the row, telling him a little about each pony.

"This pony needs lots of love. His previous owner was rather abusive. I wouldn't recommend him for a first timer, I'm afraid. His prosthetic legs require a lot of care."

"This is Roxy. She's quite playful, and beautiful as you can see. But she's been promised to a young woman who isn’t of age yet. I'm sure you'll meet her, she visits Roxy often."

"Here we have Jake, he's about your age. You would probably get along very well. I have to warn you though, you may have to fight it out with a troll girl who has had her eye on him."

Dirk stopped at Jake's stable. He was a very handsome pony with a short black mane and a tanned body. Dirk clicked his tongue against his teeth, beckoning Jake over. The young pony perked up and eagerly trotted over, nosing at Dirk's outstretched hand. He was almost exactly what Dirk had in mind, and he was tempted to claim him right here, competition or not. But he supposed there was no harm in seeing the rest of the ponies. He reluctantly turned away from Jake's curious gaze and went on to the next stall. 

"And this is our final available pony. I have to caution you that he's a bit older, and very headstrong. He definitely makes you work for his obedience. Dave, come and meet Dirk." Dirk looked into the stall, his eyes falling on a tall cream pony with a short, fluffy blond mane. He looked like he was in his early thirties, and was sitting on a stool in the corner, one ankle crossed over his knee. He wasn’t even wearing a bridle, dressed instead in a tight red t-shirt and black boxer-briefs. Rose tsked. "Dave where did you get that stool? You know those are for humans," she scolded. Dave gave her a haughty look and went back to examining his fingernails.

"As you can see," Rose said with a shake of her head, "He's quite independent. Here," she said, and handed Dirk one of the apple slices from her pocket. 

Dirk had half a mind to turn around and give the apple to Jake. But the way Dave was looking at him, with a supreme sort of appraisal intrigued him. Rose had said he was independent, which definitely struck a chord with Dirk. He wanted a challenge, to prove he would be able to master the most difficult of ponies.

"Is that for me?" Dave said, nodding his head at the apple slice Dirk was holding. His voice was smooth and attractive, even though Dirk hadn't been expecting to hear it.

Rose sighed. "Obviously, he's very vocal. He'll require a lot of training to keep him under control. Perhaps you'd like to take another look at Jake?" But Dirk stubbornly held the apple out to Dave. The blond pony stood up and trotted over, holding his hand out to receive the apple. 

"Sup Equius, how's it goin'?" Dave asked Rose's pony as he waited. Equius snorted and shook his head from side to side disapprovingly.

Rose made a small noise of frustration and used her crop to whack Dave lightly on the shoulder. Dave rolled his eyes and dropped his hand, lowering his head instead to pick up the slice with his mouth. He looked up at Dirk with red eyes, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment at his stooping position. His lips tickled gently at Dirk's palm, and in that moment Dirk knew this was the pony for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it a little ambiguous at first and then clear by the end of the chapter with Dave breaking "pony space". I'd love some feedback as to whether this was successful, or if you saw Dave as a literal pony sitting awkwardly on a stool. It becomes much clearer in subsequent chapters.


	2. Pony Paperwork

There was a lot of paperwork to fill out. There was the stable lease agreement, the list of rules of conduct, and of course, The Contract. The rental for a stall and use of the stables was pretty steep, and Dirk looked at the monthly payment on the paper, trying to keep his face from showing horror. 

“Oh,” Rose said, looking across her formidable desk at what Dirk was boggling at. “Yes, the upkeep for a facility like this requires a rather high fee. However, we don’t want to discourage new riders from all walks of life. We offer a sliding scale for people in your situation.” What situation? Not being ridiculously rich? Dirk held his tongue as Rose took the form back, scribbled on it, and then pushed it back to Dirk. The number was now much lower, and Dirk breathed a sigh of relief. Okay. He could deal with this. He’d been saving up for years with after school jobs, and now it looked like he could actually spend some of that money on something other than stable board. He signed the agreement and moved onto the next set of paper.

An impatient sigh came from the floor and Dirk looked down to where Dave was kneeling next to Rose’s desk. He looked supremely bored. Dirk wanted to get this over with so he could start getting to know Dave. He was really handsome despite (or perhaps because of) his obstinate nature, and Dirk couldn't deny his attraction to him. But there were a lot of rules, and Dirk wanted to make sure he understood all of them. He didn’t want to get kicked out of Iron Gate because he’d overlooked some small rule. 

They were all things like “Do not leave tack or supplies in shared areas,” “Report any signs of abuse,” and “Never leave a gate open and unattended.” Dirk thought they could all be simplified into “Don’t be a jerk.” But he took his time, reading over them all and finally signing the agreement.

Then came Dave’s contract. It was longer than the other two forms combined. Dave had a lot of conditions. He had to be allowed 30 hours a week for his day job. He couldn’t have any visible marks below the elbow or above the neck. All his activities at the stables were a matter of utmost discretion and if any member of the news media got ahold of the information the contract was null and void. This puzzled Dirk and he wondered what Dave’s day job was that the media could get involved. Dave’s safeword was “I’m dying.” He wouldn’t carry more than 175 pounds. There was a six month “trial period” during which he could refuse any sexual act or decide that he wanted to break things off with his provisional master. However, after that period, if the master decided to collar him, he would truly belong to them, and would wear the collar 24/7. 

Dirk flipped through the pages, glancing at Dave, who was staring right back at him. This was a lot to take into consideration. Dirk had studied up on the care and keeping of a pony, but he hadn’t really taken into account all the things the person under the tack might need. Maybe he should pick a different pony, one who was less demanding.

“Second thoughts?” Dave said, “Typical.” Rose reprimanded him absently with a tap of her crop to the top of his head. Had Dave been in this position many times before? Had other people passed him over? Maybe that meant that Dirk should find someone else...Maybe Dave needed someone who was more experienced. 

But the thought that Dirk wasn’t good enough had an immediate effect. He didn’t want to not be good enough. He was always down to face a challenge. If anyone could correct Dave's poor behavior it was him. And the thought of seeing Dave, possibly still riderless, every day while he played with someone different...Dirk couldn’t help but feel guilty. He gave Dave a somewhat defiant look and signed his name on the contract.

Rose looked over everything, nodded, and then tapped the back of Dave’s neck. Dave sat up to put his elbows on the desk, motioning for Rose to give him a pen.

“You got a weird daddy thing?” he asked Dirk as he signed the form below Dirk’s signature.

“What?” Dirk said, knitting his eyebrows together.

“You’re what, twelve?”

“Dave…” Rose warned.

“Eighteen,” Dirk corrected.

“Uh huh,” Dave said, heedless of Rose’s glare, “You think you can handle this silver fox? Grey pony, whatever.”

“I wouldn’t have signed if I didn’t think so. Would you have signed?”

“It’s no skin off my...uh. Flank. I can always break it off if you’re not up to snuff.”

Dirk pursed his lips, then realized that he was sort of mirroring Dave's expression and stopped. 

“Listen, why don’t you two go and get to know each other? Dave, you can show him around your stall,” Rose said, clearly wanting them out of her office. “I have a beginner’s class tomorrow about proper usage of tack that I think you should attend.” And with that she stood up and handed Dirk a lead that Dave apparently came with. 

Dirk took it and stood up. There wasn’t anything to attach the little clip onto Dave with, so he just hooked it onto the collar of his t-shirt.

“Wow,” Dave said, clearly unimpressed, “Careful, this is Egyptian cotton.” 

Dirk was starting to wonder if he’d made a huge mistake.


	3. A Bit of Pony Trouble

Dirk looked down the line of his classmates and their ponies. They all seemed to be doing very well. Feferi was just finished cuffing her pony Eridan’s hands behind his back to simulate a lack of manipulation, and he was complying in a way Dirk had never thought he’d see a violetblood doing. Aranea was brushing down a very content-looking Jake, and Dirk was starting to think he would have been much better off choosing him. Even Jane, who wasn’t 18 yet, but still took classes, had Roxy looking quite glamorous from her white PVC hoof boots to the pink ostrich feathers sticking out of the top of her bridle. 

Rose, who had Equius in full show-tack as a demonstration, nodded approvingly at her students, though her smile faltered a little when her eyes fell on Dirk and Dave. 

“Come on, Dave,” Dirk hissed, pushing the bit against his pony’s tightly pursed lips. But he wasn’t opening up. Dirk was beginning to get frustrated. “You’re embarrassing me!”

“Oh, you’re embarrassed?” Dave replied, his arms crossed. “I don’t see you wearing a total travesty of color coordination.”

Dirk frowned. Okay, yes, the orange tail he’d made out of yarn sort of clashed with his red briefs, and they didn’t match Dave’s blonde hair in the least. But it was the best he could do while he waited for the real tailpiece, which was on back-order. He didn’t have proper leather tack either, having made his all out of thin rope. Dave was definitely the most ridiculous looking pony in class today, but it wasn’t like Dirk was an heiress or someone high enough on the hemospectrum to be able to afford a perfect set of tack right away. 

All he wanted was to get through this class. He’d already realized he wasn’t going to be the best student and it was absolutely humiliating.

“You’re supposed to like being embarrassed, isn’t that why you’re here in the first place?” Dirk continued in hushed tones. He wasn’t supposed to have an actual verbal conversation with his pony while they were meant to be in pony-space, but Dave was just not cooperating. 

“There’s embarrassment and then there’s fashion abomination,” Dave retorted, turning his head obstinately when Dirk tried to take advantage of his talking to shove the bit into his mouth.

“C’mon, it tastes like apples,” Dirk said. This was the one thing he’d really splurged on, having discovered that apples seemed to be Dave’s one weakness.

“Then why don’t you try it?” Dave said, his gaze gravitating once again to the way Roxy’s corset pushed her breasts up and presented her cleavage. Dirk was going to have to get some blinders. 

Dirk sighed, looking down at the bit. He was supposed to ignore bad behavior and reward good behavior. But so far all he’d been doing was arguing. Maybe he should go ahead and try the bit? Show Dave by example. He used his crop to lightly tap Dave’s chin to pull his focus from Roxy and back to him. He put his lips around the bit, the artificial apple flavoring immediately overwhelming his tastebuds. The corner of Dave’s mouth lifted in a smirk.

“Uhm….Dirk?” Jane said in a stage-whisper. “The bit’s supposed to go in your pony’s mouth, not yours!” Apparently the entire class had been watching, because they all erupted in laughter. Even some of the ponies joined in, few even bothering to disguise their mirth as whinnying. Dirk could feel his face heating up as he spit the bit out. This was a disaster. 

“Good work, everyone,” Rose’s voice cut through the commotion. “Class is dismissed. I recommend you groom your ponies once you’ve removed their tack. It can be quite relaxing after being restricted. Dirk, may I speak with you before you go?” 

Dirk could feel his humiliation still burning on his face as he pulled Dave by his lead over to Rose and Equius. Dave grunted unhappily but followed after a few tugs.

“Dirk,” Rose said as she began to remove the blue tassels from Equius’s bit. “You seem to be having a bit of difficulty.” Dirk clenched his teeth. “I suggest you take some time to work with Dave on your own. You need to find a way to exert your dominance in a manner that he will respond to favorably.” Like Dirk didn’t know that. But Dave was impossible. It was like he didn’t even want to be a pony. But he nodded, feeling ashamed and incompetent.

“I know it can be difficult,” Rose continued, and Dirk just wished she would let him go so he could be alone and wallow in his humiliation. “You’re young and inexperienced, and Dave is rather headstrong.” Dave snorted, the first horse-like noise he’d made since Dirk had met him. “It will take some time for you to get comfortable with each other and establish the proper relationships. Don’t give up.” 

Dirk nodded again. “Yeah, okay, thanks,” he said, not bothering to hide the sullen note in his voice. He turned and pulled Dave out of the paddock. This wasn’t nearly as fun as he’d thought it would be when he’d space out in school and fantasize about having a pony to dress up and train and ride. His tack was mismatched and homemade, his classmates all laughed at his incompetence, and his pony had shoved him off the first time he’d tried to ride him. He hadn’t tried again since.

“I give you a D+” Dave said once they were out of the paddock and on the way to the stables.

“Yeah like it’s all my fault,” Dirk said through gritted teeth.

“Hey man,” Dave said, “I’m just a wild stallion.” He shook his head as if to toss a long, glamorous mane, but his short hair just bounced around a little. 

“You don’t even act like a stallion. You’re just a stubborn jerk.” Dirk knew he shouldn’t be talking to Dave like this. He was trying to be sweet, to treat his pony with respect and win him over with kindness, and if he showed him anger it might confuse him.

“Oh you want me to act like a stallion?” Dave said, pulling back on his lead. He began a ridiculous prance around Dirk, bucking and kicking, his yarn tail flopping with unattractive listlessness.

“Cut it out Dave,” Dirk grumbled, in no mood for this. 

“I’m an unruly mustang, I cannot be tamed,” Dave said, yanking on his lead as he attempted to back away from Dirk in a pretty good impression of an obstinate horse.

“Dave, I’m serious,” Dirk said, a hint of a growl in his voice now. 

“Uh oh, tiny baby cowboy means it this time,” Dave laughed, and Dirk could feel his anger rising.

“Shut up!” he said, and pulled hard on Dave’s lead. Dave hadn’t been expecting this and jerked forward, falling on the ground on his stomach, grunting as the wind was knocked out of him.

Dirk gasped and fell to his knees. “Oh crap, sorry!” he said, running his hand through Dave’s hair. This was bad. He hadn’t meant to hurt his pony like that.

Dave lifted his head and spit out a blade of grass, then looked up at Dirk with a slightly dazed smirk. “No, that was perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bad for ragging on Dirk's homemade tack. Of course there's nothing wrong with making your own fetish equipment, but sometimes it's easy to feel inadequate when you're stuff isn't as shiny and factory-perfect as everyone else's. Or, as is more likely with fetish stuff, your beginner level stuff won't look as good as the leatherworkers who have been making this shit for years.


	4. Tough Training, Pretty Pony

Dirk had made an important discovery. He had been going about training Dave all wrong. He was trying to be sweet, to ply Dave with kind words and gentle prodding. Of course there was nothing wrong with assuming that Dave wanted to be treated with respect. Ponies were haughty, proud creatures by nature and deserved to be revered, even if they were owned. But Dave was different. He was one of those ponies that liked to be handled roughly, that needed to be broken with force.

Dirk didn’t know why he hadn’t realized it before. He supposed it had something to do with Dave’s age, and all his demands in the contract. But the way he’d responded to Dirk’s accidental rough handling showed that he was definitely a masochist. Dirk suddenly felt nervous. He’d never played with anyone like that before. There had been a few times he’d fooled around with classmates, with blindfolds and even a little spanking, but that was it. 

What if he wasn’t good enough at giving Dave what he wanted? What if he went too far? But Dave had a safeword for a reason, and he supposed he would just have to experiment. He stood back up as Dave started to rise to his feet, and put his foot on Dave’s back.

“No. You don’t get to stand up,” he said, hoping his voice sounded in-control. “You need to learn how to be a pony. You’ll walk on all fours ‘til I think you deserve to stand upright.” Dave looked up at him with an incredulous expression. Dirk chewed on his tongue, wondering if this was too much or not enough.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he said. 

“You talk way too much for a pony,” he said and leaned down to pry Dave’s mouth open, shoving the bit into his mouth. Dave let out a string of muffled curses as his teeth clenched at the soft material of the bit, his lips unable to close properly. He was left with a permanent sneer that looked kind of scary. But after a few moments he shut up, still glaring at Dirk but audibly sucking on the apple-flavored mouthpiece.

This method seemed to actually be working. Now what? Should he go further? Or take this a little at a time to figure out what exactly Dave liked? Rose had recommended everyone groom their ponies, but it had seemed an intimidating task, especially since Dave didn't appear to like a lot of touching. But maybe if he exerted a little more dominance he would comply?

Dirk pulled Dave along back to the stalls, forcing him back down onto his knees every time he tried to stand. It was exhausting, but eventually Dave gave up and crawled like he was supposed to. Jane was in the next stall braiding Roxy’s long, wavy mane, and Dirk stood up a little straighter, wanting to salvage his image after the disastrous events of the class.

“Ooh, looks like he’s behaving now,” Jane said with a smile. She was really pretty nice. 

“Yeah, just had to show him who was boss,” Dirk said with confidence, like he hadn’t done it totally on accident. 

“I guess I’m just lucky that Roxy likes to be a good girl. Right, Roxy?” Roxy gave a sweet trill of a whinny and turned to nuzzle Jane’s cheek, sending them both into a fit of giggles. Dirk wondered if things would ever be that affectionate between him and Dave.

He led Dave into his stall and clipped his lead to a post to keep him in place. Dave immediately set about trying to free himself, but Dirk slapped his hand away. He glanced at Jane. Was this sort of thing allowed? Or would Jane think it counted as abuse and report him? Should he explain that Dave was into it? Should he take the bit out so Dave could explain? But Jane wasn’t even watching him. She was too absorbed in loosening Roxy’s corset strings and listening to Roxy’s sighs of contentment as the constraints were lifted.

Dave was trying to look over the wall of the stall, obviously attempting to get a peek at Roxy’s body, so Dirk positioned himself between them, sitting on a stool by his head.

“You’re disgusting,” Dirk muttered, and took ahold of Dave’s jaw, putting it on his thigh to make sure his gaze didn’t wander. Dave looked up at him sullenly, obviously not happy with this arrangement. Too bad.

Dirk looked through his meager assortment of grooming tools, which consisted of a rubber curry comb, a mane and tail comb, and a stiff-bristled brush. Dave was looking between him and the tools warily, and once again Dirk wondered if he was doing too much too soon. But with his peers next to him in the other stalls, Dirk couldn’t help but want to look like a competent owner, able to do something as simple as groom his pony. So he picked up the mane comb and began running it through Dave’s hair.

At first Dave was as obstinate as ever, twisting his head this way and that to avoid it. But once Dirk grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of his head and twisted slightly, Dave sucked in a sharp breath and was still, letting Dirk pull the comb through his hair. 

Jane struck up a conversation with him after a bit, and Dirk snuck a few looks over to see how she was grooming Roxy for an example to follow. Roxy was leaning against the side of the stall in nothing but bra and panties, smiling blissfully with closed eyes as Jane massaged her back with a curry comb. 

Dirk learned that Jane received most of her schooling from private instructors, and one of the reasons she liked being at the stables so much was because it was one of the rare chances she got to interact with other people and make friends. Dirk told her that he had trouble making friends too, but he was careful not to go into too much detail. Maybe he’d bring Cal out here to meet Dave one day, but for now he played his hand close, telling Jane only about his most palatable hobbies.

It was a little hard to concentrate because every time he dragged the comb a little more forcefully across Dave’s scalp, his pony shuddered in a way that made Dirk pull his focus back to him. He had his eyes closed too now, apparently lulled into comfort. So it didn’t have to be all pain to get him under control. Dirk was learning a lot today.

Eventually Jane put Roxy back into her human clothes and the two of them bid goodbye. It looked like everyone was leaving for the afternoon, and soon Dave and Dirk were the only ones left. Dirk carefully took Dave’s tack and shirt off, and he was surprisingly compliant. Mimicking Jane's movements, Dirk rubbed Dave’s back with the flexible, thick teeth of the curry comb, and he could feel himself going a little red when Dave moaned softly. It seemed he was finally making some progress connecting with his pony. 

Dave grunted in protest when Dirk had to move his head off his lap to move around and get his lower back, rubbing circles around the bumps of his spine. Dave moved his body obligingly, spreading his legs and lifting his backside up so Dirk could massage his thighs. 

Dirk’s breath got shallow as he felt Dave’s leg muscles quivering under the comb. He moved up one inner thigh and was moving over to the other one when his hand brushed against the front of Dave’s underwear and the pony made a little whimper that had Dirk stopping in his tracks.

Was that…? Dirk bit his lips and put the comb down, using his hands instead. He moved palm palm up Dave’s thigh again, feeling him positively shaking with need. And when he got to the top, Dirk’s suspicions were confirmed. There was a definite stiffness jutting from Dave’s crotch, his erection straining against the fabric of his underwear.

Dirk pressed his hand lightly against it and then jerked it away when Dave pressed back, suddenly intimidated. Dave was almost twice his age, and he was hard. Dirk probably had a lot less experience in this area. Had Dave gotten this way just from being groomed? Or maybe he'd been thinking about Roxy?

Dave was muttering around his bit angrily again, and Dirk decided this was probably a good time to hear what he had to say. So he unclipped it and let Dave spit it out.

“For fuck’s sake,” Dave whined, a hint of desperation apparent in his voice, “Don’t stop, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Dave's bit. [It has probably the best name of anything ever.](http://www.amazon.com/Apple-Flavored-Eggbutt-Snaffle-Bit/dp/B001UFXCMC)


	5. Playing With Pony

Dirk chewed on his tongue, staring down at the Dave’s backside and the bulge he could just see the curve of between his legs. They hadn’t really talked about this. He’d only known Dave for a day. Dave was kind of a jerk. Was he really ready to do…this sort of thing with him? 

The only rules about this sort of thing in the Iron Gate Stables’ contract was to make sure that anyone within eyesight knew that there was going to be sexual activity going on in case they didn’t want to see it. Everything else was to be discussed between the owner and their pony. But he and Dave hadn’t had any such discussion. The only thing in Dave’s contract had been that he could refuse sex, but this was exactly the opposite.

Dave was attractive, there was no denying that. His body was mature and toned; he clearly worked out. His rump was round and muscular, his body had dustings of fine, almost white hair that was velvety to the touch. He was by all accounts a very pretty pony and Dirk could definitely see himself with him, but...it seemed so soon. 

“Oh no,” Dave said, looking back at him with knitted eyebrows, “You’re a tease, is that it? You do that denial stuff?” Dirk saw his hand creeping towards his erection and quickly grabbed his crop to smack his wrist. “Ow. C’mon d’you want me to beg?”

The thought was pretty appealing. Dave was so full of himself it would be good to see him grovel a little. Dirk cleared his throat, trying not to sound nervous. “Yeah. You’ve been pretty naughty today. I want you to beg me.” 

Dave grumbled, trying to look back at him, but his turning was impeded by the bridle clipped to the pole. “Shouldn’t I be facing you so I can adequately worship your candy-ass?” 

“You’re the one with the candy ass,” Dirk replied, smacking said rear with the crop.

“Wow hey do that again.”

“That’s not begging.” Dirk unclipped the bridle and tapped Dave’s thighs till he turned around in the narrow stall. He was flying wildly by the seat of his pants, improvising and jumping off of Dave’s suggestions. He really hoped Dave didn’t notice he had no idea what he was doing.

Dave was facing him now, looking up at him with those ridiculously red eyes. “Oh pleeeeease Master Dirk. Please touch my gigantic horse cock and rub it to completion. Please please pleeeeease make me jizz on your riding boots and lick it off.”

“Be serious,” Dirk said sternly.

“I am being serious. I wanna put my dick in between your leather clad ankles and just go to town.”

“I don’t even have riding boots.” He had his eye on a pair, but they were going to take even more saving. 

“I’ll buy you some. C’mon man hurry up. I got a meeting in an hour.”

“Okay. Shut up. I’m putting the bit back in.” He clipped the bit back in Dave’s mouth, and he made a growling sort of noise around it. “Uh...if you need to safeword stamp three times I guess.” Dave rolled his eyes, as if to say that nothing Dirk could dish out would make him safeword. 

That helped fuel Dirk’s ego to prove him wrong, and he smacked Dave’s ass hard to get him to turn back around. His ponyboy grunted and clocked himself in the head against the stall wall when he tried to turn too fast, but waved Dirk away when he tried to help. 

Okay. Dirk could totally do this. He’d jerked himself off countless times. He’d even done it for an old boyfriend once or twice. This was the same thing. He stood behind Dave, chewing his lip now and looking down at his presented ass. He reached down and cupped it. Dave pressed back against his hand and the cushy give of it made Dirk’s own cock twitch a little. 

He squeezed, and then lifted his hand away to smack hard, punishing his pony for being so defiant and embarrassing him in front of the class. Dave groaned and nodded his head frantically, wriggling his rear and asking for more. Dirk did it again to the other cheek, and then gave a few open-palmed hits to the flesh just above the hanging bulge of his balls. He’d read once this was the surest way to give the prostate a little jolt just from spanking. Apparently it worked because Dave gave shuddering little moans each time that had Dirk thinking he could get used to this.

He needed to stop playing around, though, and get to the really intimidating part. He moved his hand down between Dave’s legs, cupping his sack with the timid gentleness of a person holding delicate crystal. Should he squeeze? Was Dave into that? They really should have talked about this. He gave them a brief application of pressure and Dave gave a high pitched little shout. Okay. Those were really sensitive, obviously. 

He moved forward, finding the jutting erection in Dave’s underwear, and wrapped his hand around it. It was pretty big. Not exactly a gigantic horsecock but a very respectable one. He was a little rougher with this, squeezing with much more confidence. It was hard, and hot, and pulsing. And wet. He could feel moisture at the head leaking through the fabric. 

Dirk held his breath as he pulled Dave’s underwear off. Okay. He was fine. Just about to touch a dick that was just a few years shy of twice his age and probably a million times more experienced. It was fine. It was hot, even. But he was really nervous. The only saving grace was that Dave seemed to think his hesitation was all a part of some teasing scheme.

Dave whined impatiently as Dirk took it gently in his hand. It was hotter and wetter, the throbbing was more pronounced skin to skin, as if it too was urging him to take action. Dirk’s breath came short as he held it tighter, feeling it fill his grip and slide in and out as he began to move. 

Dave immediately began to move counter, thrusting his hips to try and speed him up. But Dirk smacked his ass again, and Dave grunted indignantly around his bit, obviously trying to say something. He was trying to get his hand in on the action again and Dirk had to give it a light kick to get it back in its rightful place.

He gave a few awkward strokes and then realized he was going to have to change positions. He puzzled over this for a moment before he decided to kneel down on one knee next to Dave. He set his other foot lightly on top of Dave’s right hand to keep it from moving. Then he reached his left hand around Dave’s back to grab his cock from behind. It was slightly more natural, in that he could now use his dominant hand in a familiar orientation. 

He pressed against Dave’s side as he gripped tightly and began to pump, using all the little tricks he used when masturbating. He rubbed his thumb across the head, twisted his palm on every upstroke, squeezed at the base and even massaged his balls a little (very carefully). All the while Dave made the most interesting little noises, altered by the gag and making Dirk harder. He couldn’t help but push his crotch against Dave’s thigh as he worked, just to get a little relief.

After about ten minutes (Dave apparently had great stamina), Dirk couldn’t stop Dave from pistoning his hips into his hand and giving a muffled keening as he shot his load onto the hay-colored carpeting that covered the stall’s floor.

“You suck at handjobs,” Dave said afterward as he was buttoning up the white dress shirt that was in the stall’s locker. 

“Uh…” Dirk was speechless. He thought he’d done pretty good. 

“Don’t worry you get a pass for being a kid,” Dave said. He tied the shiny black shoes on his feet. “What’s your shoe size?”

“Eleven. Why?” 

“So you can stop stomping around in those damn hightops. This is a stables for fuck’s sake.” 

“I don’t think you get a say in what I wear.”

“I’m trying to do you a favor. I’d love to continue this awesome conversation but I gotta get to my meeting.”

“What do you even do?”

“Film industry,” Dave said, putting on a pair of aviator sunglasses. The image of Dave all put together in human mode sparked a flash of familiarity in Dirk, and he suddenly wondered where he’d seen him before. 

Dave put on a red jacket and ruffled Dirk’s hair in an infuriating manner. “See you later.” He walked out of the stall and towards the parking lot, where he got into a black car.

Dirk watched him go, frowning and rubbing at his cock through his pants. He would have had no trouble getting off before that little talk, but now he was feeling kind of pissed off and inadequate, and who knew how long it would take.


	6. Riding Pony

It didn’t take Dirk long to find where he’d recognized Dave from. It was a one-page article in an entertainment magazine his foster parents had subscribed to. Dirk flipped through the issue until he saw it: “The Cutting Edge of Irony; Director’s Journey Into the Heart of Cinematic Darkness.” There it was, the photo of his pony, all dressed up in human-mode, sitting against a photoshopped-in background made to look like a poorly-drawn director’s chair. 

Dave Strider wore that same smirk he used whenever Dirk faltered in his efforts at the stables, that infuriating expression that drove him nuts. So this was why his contract had specified discretion. He was in the public eye and didn’t want something like his ponyplay fetish to get in the way of his career.

Dirk read the article again and again, imagining each quote in Dave’s bored, flat voice. “It’s all about intentional poor quality. For instance, I’m trying to get the studio to pay for a sequence that takes place in Hong Kong. See, we’re gonna travel to Hong Kong to get the footage, but we’re just gonna shoot it on a soundstage there. You won’t even be able to tell we actually went out of the country to get it.” “Why would I care what the critics say? They just don’t get it. If they did they’d say it’s great. Because it is.” “Hobbies? This is my hobby. I’m living the dream, man.” 

Dirk couldn’t believe it. He was the owner of a famous person. Well, almost famous. Dave Strider was by no means a household name. He’d released a few short films in his fledgeling Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff franchise, and was still working on his first big studio film. Still, Dirk owned someone on the cusp of fame. It felt awesome, having a big secret like this. He wanted to tell someone, but of course that would mess things up. He wondered if the other ponies and riders knew. 

Along with the pride, there was another bit of creeping insecurity. Dave was a real adult in the real world, probably making a lot of money. And Dirk was just some kid still in his last year of highschool, making almost no money. All he could offer was his amateur domination. And from their previous encounter, Dirk wasn’t sure Dave was getting much out of the whole thing. 

Dirk tore the article out of the magazine, but then wasn’t sure where to put it. He didn’t have a scrapbook or anything like that. Finally he just folded it in half (hamburger-style) and put it in his desk drawer. He lay on his bed and held Cal. “I jerked off a movie director,” he told his puppet, knowing Cal could be trusted with the information. Cal looked back, smiling widely. Of course he understood how cool this was.

\---

When Dirk arrived at Dave’s stall there was a large shoebox sitting in front of it. Dave was leaning on the stall door, his arms folded on top as he looked out at Dirk. “Open it,” he said.

“No talking,” Dirk said, bending down to pick up the box.

“Snort.” Dave said the word rather than making the actual noise. 

Dirk pursed his lips and opened the box. He moved aside the tissue paper and laid eyes on a pair of jet black riding boots. They were way higher quality than the cheap pair he’d been planning on getting. He let his fingers play along the leather, from the narrow ankle along to the smooth curve of the calf. “You didn’t have to do this,” Dirk said.

“Neigh,” Dave shrugged, then whispered, as if that made it not count as disobeying. “Try ‘em on.”

Dirk opened the stall door and sat on the stool inside. He was about to take off his shoes when he changed his mind. “You do it,” he said, handing the box to Dave. Dave raised an eyebrow but got down on his knees and took one of Dirk’s feet in his hands. He quickly untied his shoes and pulled them off, then stretched Dirk’s leg out so he could slip his foot into the tight leather channel. 

He kept looking up at Dirk, licking his lips. Dirk kept his expression neutral, sitting up straight so he could exert as much height as possible over Dave. But all he kept thinking was a famous movie director is putting on my shoes for me. He’s on his knees and touching my feet. Wow. Cool. Wow. 

The boots fit perfectly, and hugged his calves in a way that was sort of reassuring. He had to roll up his track pants so they weren’t covered up, and it looked a little silly, but from the shin down it was all sexy. Dave seemed to think so too, he kept his hands on one of Dirk’s ankles, looking quietly at his leg and then bent over it. He stuck his tongue out and licked from Dirk’s ankle up to his calf, a shinier, darker stripe left in its wake against the already dark and glossy surface. Dirk could almost feel it through the tight, thin leather, and he held his breath. 

“Thanks,” Dirk said, meaning for the boots. Dave seemed to take it differently and started licking the other one, coating the toe in a shimmery layer of saliva. Dirk thought about what Dave had said he’d wanted to do with his riding boots. He also thought about the erection he could clearly see between Dave’s legs. He got aroused really easily.

“I’m gonna ride you,” he said, standing up suddenly. Dave sat back on his haunches, looking haughty. He started to rub at his crotch, and Dirk kicked his hand away with his new boot. He moved around to Dave’s back.

“You throw me off this time I’m gonna spank you,” he warned.

“Wow don’t tempt me,” Dave said, but he bent forward a little to give Dirk access, still on his knees. Dirk hesitated, not sure how exactly to do this. He’d decided on a whim and was now having second thoughts. He’d seen Rose riding Equius, sitting on his shoulders, but Dave wasn’t nearly as big as the huge troll pony.

“Ugh, come on,” Dave complained. Dirk ground his heel into Dave’s shoulderblade until he moaned. He chewed at his tongue and carefully straddled Dave’s back, putting his knees under Dave’s armpits.

He could have put on his homemade bridle, but he hadn’t used it again since that disastrous class, it was too embarrassing. So instead he put his hands into Dave’s hair, fisting around the blonde locks. He pulled, and listened to the gratifying sound of Dave’s grunting at the sensation. Dirk’s heart beat sped up as he felt Dave’ lifting up under him, closing the space between Dave’s back and Dirk’s crotch. 

He squeezed the shiny, smooth, black leather around his calves against Dave’s ribs as his feet left the ground, his stomach doing a little flip. Dave exhaled sharply as he lifted the weight, but soon he was standing, bent over a little with Dirk on his back. He hooked his elbows under Dirk’s knees to support him. 

Dirk could see down into the adjoining stalls from this height. He saw Aranea brushing Jake a few stalls over. It looked like they were the only other couple here at the moment. There was a dressage class going on, and Dave had firmly resisted going. It was for the best, Dirk couldn’t imagine how Dave would manage to humiliate him there. 

“You’re heavier than you look,” Dave said in a strained-sounding voice. Dirk tugged at his hair to shut him up. He scooted up a little, feeling his crotch rubbing up against Dave’s spine. This was awesome. He was finally riding his pony, who wasn’t trying to throw him. He deserved a reward. 

Dirk wrapped his legs further around Dave’s waist, crossing his ankles in front of his crotch. He rubbed against Dave lightly, and bent to mutter in Dave’s ear, “You remember what you said you wanted to do the other day?” Dave opened his mouth as if to speak but Dirk pulled his hair sharply again. “No talking or you don’t get anything.” Dave nodded instead, and Dirk gave another press to his groin. “Good pony.”

He kept his legs still, letting Dave grind up against the shiny leather. He could sense the heat of his erection through the fabric, and it made him harder against Dave’s back. He wondered if he could feel it. 

“Woo! Ride’em cowboy!” called a voice, and he looked over his shoulder to see Aranea waving at him as she led Jake out of his stall on their way to the paddock. Dirk wasn’t sure how to respond so he just waved back. At least he could count it as redeeming himself in the eyes of his peers. 

He had to grab back onto Dave’s hair when the older man thrust against his ankles. “Pull your underwear down,” Dirk said, and Dave complied quickly. Dirk watched over Dave’s shoulder, marveling at how Dave’s cock slid in and out between his crossed ankles, pushing through the black leather. Shit, this was really hot.

Dave was thrusting faster now, twitching his hips and panting, making it feel like he was bucking beneath Dirk. He sped up, and Dirk held on tighter, twisting his hair in his fists. He was going to make Dave suck his dick after this, definitely. Dave was making soft little groans, moving faster and faster and then-

Dave stopped, hunched forward, and was dead still, a winded grunt coming from him. 

“Oh fuck- I’m dying.”


	7. Pony's Safeword

“What?” Dirk suddenly froze, and reached back to hold onto the stall wall. “Oh crap!” Dave had just said the safeword, and that meant something was wrong. Dirk slid off of Dave’s back as quickly and carefully as he could, then dashed around to Dave’s front.

“Are you okay?” He asked, putting a hand on Dave’s shoulder and trying to figure out what was going on.

“Fuck, nope, not okay. Holy shit call uh...goddamnit. Get Rose.” Dirk looked out of the stall over to where Rose was giving the dressage class. 

“Okay do you need anything? Do you need to sit down?” Dirk said, attempting to guide Dave onto the stool. But Dave gave a whine as he moved and shook his head vigorously.

“Oh, fuck. No, can’t move, just go!”

Dirk opened the stall door and burst out, setting off at a run towards the paddock. 

Oh no, what had he done wrong? Things had been going so well. Dirk couldn’t help but wonder what he could have done differently to prevent whatever had happened. He hoped Dave would be okay. He hoped he wouldn’t kick Dirk to the curb after this. he was just starting to really like his pony.

He slammed into the fence of the paddock and called out “Rose!” Rose looked up from watching Eridan doing a bizarre sideways prance, and immediately hurried over to Dirk. 

“What is it?” she said, concern showing on her face.

“It’s...Dave...I think,” Dirk gasped, catching his breath, “I think he’s hurt or something.”

Rose looked towards the stalls, “Oh, I’ll bet he’s thrown his back out. I warned him.” She called Equius over and they both hurried over to the stalls, Dirk following behind.

Dave was still bent over, holding onto the wall of the stall, and Dirk was relieved to see that he’d managed to pull his underwear back up.

“Is it your back?” Rose said as she entered the stall.

“Shut up,” Dave growled, attempting to stand and then immediately wincing and returning to his previous position.

“Equius, please take him to the bedroom in the offices.” Equius nodded and approached.

“No! I’m not gonna have that sweaty weirdo carrying me like a blushing bride,” Dave said, waving Equius away. The giant troll stamped a hoof-booted foot and looked incensed. 

“Dave…” Rose began, but Dirk could tell that tone wasn’t going to work. He stepped up to Dave and put a hand in his hair, twisting. He'd learned it was an effective method of treating Dave's insolence.

“Quit being so stubborn,” Dirk said, his voice low and dangerous. These moments of dominance surprised even him sometimes. He hadn’t thought it was in him. “You let Equius pick you up right now. Or we’ll just leave you here to stand like this forever.” Dave looked up at him, his eyes shiny with pain and indignation. But he gave a small nod.

There was a lot of groaning and sharp inhales from Dave as Equius picked him up and carried him to a small bedroom in the stable offices. Rose poked his back a few times and declared that Dave had pulled one of his muscles. He would need to rest for awhile and then do plenty of exercises to strengthen the area and help it recover. 

“I told you,” she said, and Dave put a pillow over his head to try and drown her out. “Your posture is terrible, and you can’t expect to have people riding you when you aren’t taking care of yourself.”

She and Equius left to get back to the dressage class, leaving Dirk alone with Dave.

“Uh...how are you feeling?” Dirk asked.

Dave just frowned and grabbed the bottle of pain medicine on the nightstand.

“I’m sorry...for riding you too hard, I guess,” Dirk said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Nah man,” Dave sighed, “Not your fault. Rose is right, I been doin’ all sorts of weird shit at work, posture-wise. I shoulda been more careful.”

Dirk wasn’t sure what else to say. Dave was looking at him with a curious sort of expression. “C’mere,” he said, patting the edge of the bed.

Dirk sat on the mattress, keeping a careful distance from Dave and his bad back.

“It was pretty fun though, right?” Dave said, smirking a little.

“Well...yeah,” Dirk smiled back. 

“You got a good dom streak in you, just gotta nurture it or whatever.”

“It helps that you constantly require punishment.”

“Wild mustang stallion,” Dave reminded him.

“More like an old-ass Shetland pony,” Dirk laughed.

Dave laughed too and swatted at Dirk’s thigh. The tension was eased and Dirk felt more comfortable.

They spent a good while talking as Dave lay in bed and Dirk sat next to him. Dirk brought up the article he’d found and Dave looked a little embarrassed. But after that he opened up a little, talking about his work, complaining about the studio system and detailing the movie-making process whenever Dirk asked a question. Dirk felt like he didn’t really have anything interesting to talk about in turn, but Dave seemed to be really impressed with his robotics hobby. 

He was detailing his plan to to make remote controlled puppets when he felt Dave’s hand on his thigh. He looked down at it, a little puzzled. Dave said, “Keep going, animatronics rule,” and Dirk hesitantly continued, feeling suddenly bashful and jumpy. Dave’s hand wandered up and down his leg, then moved in towards his crotch. Dirk hadn’t been touched like this by Dave before. The focus had all been on Dave and getting him off so far. Maybe Dave was trying to pay him back?

“C’mere,” Dave said, starting to lean over, but he winced and laid back, and just tugged at Dirk’s leg. 

“Um…” Dirk said, licking his lips, unsure.

“I wanna do something for my safe-word-abiding owner man. There’s only so much a bed-ridden pony can do without your help.

Dirk carefully straddled Dave, not letting himself sit down on his chest for fear of hurting him. Dave pulled him closer until he was nuzzling his face against Dirk’s crotch, nosing at his growing erection.

Dirk was definitely nervous, especially as Dave pulled down the hem of his track pants and began to rub at him through his underwear. This was really going to happen.

Dirk held his breath as Dave pulled his underwear down and looked at his cock, hoping it was up to snuff. After a few moments Dave looked up.

“Man, maybe you should be the pony, you’re the one with the colossal horse-sized dong,” he laughed, and set about jamming it into his mouth. Dirk gasped and then moaned, leaning forward until his head hit the wall behind the bed. It felt so good. This was way better than the toothy bj he’d gotten from one of his classmates earlier this year. Dave seemed like he was an expert at it. 

Dave began to push and pull at Dirk’s hips, urging him in and out until Dirk got the idea and moved his own hips. He slid in and out of Dave’s warm, wet, tight-lipped mouth, bouncing up and down. He was riding again, but this time he was riding his pony’s face. 

Dave made squishy, gulping, gaggy sounds, but he didn’t try to push Dirk away, and just took him deeper. Dirk marveled at just how far he seemed to be able to fit down into Dave’s throat, unable to keep his eyes away from his cock disappearing into Dave’s bottomless mouth. Dave held his hips, squeezing his ass every time he went particularly deep.

Dirk reached back, feeling along Dave’s heated body until he laid hand on his erection, squeezing through his underwear. Dave gave a choked moan and tried to lift his hips, then made a pained sound and dropped them again. Dirk made sure he kept still as he jerked Dave off. It was awkward, doing with his arm stretched behind him, but he was determined to make Dave feel just a fraction as good as Dave was making him feel. 

Dirk breathed faster and faster until he couldn’t hold back anymore, and Dave coughed and finally pushed him back as Dirk came, splattering the last few drops on Dave’s face. 

“Whoa,” Dave said, laying his head back on the pillow and licking away as much of the jizz as he could. Dirk looked back and saw that Dave had come too. “You gotta work on your technique, dude, these are some seriously sloppy jackoffs.”

Dirk frowned. “You came didn’t you?” he said, smearing the evidence over Dave’s chest as he moved to sit on the bed next to him.

“Ew. Get a towel,” Dave ordered, smirking when Dirk gave him a look that said _Who’s the sub here?_ “My back hurts,” Dave pouted, and Dirk got up with a grumble.

When Dirk got back Dave was asleep, apparently knocked out by the painkillers. Dirk gently wiped the semen off his chest and put the towel in a hamper he found. Then, feeling rather exhausted, he curled up on the bed with his pony for a nap.


	8. Lame Pony

For the next week Dirk couldn’t see Dave. He was studying for winter finals and Dave was still recovering from his back injury. Dirk’s mind often wandered to think about how his pony was doing. He needed to get his contact information so he could check up on him.

He had, however, recently exchanged pesterChum handles with Jane, and the two of them chatted every once in a while. It was nice to have someone that shared at least of one his interests. Dirk was thankful for the study breaks when he and Jane would link each other pictures of tack and equipment they liked.

Of course Jane could actually afford all of the expensive leather finery, and Dirk could only dream. It wasn’t that he was bitter, it was just a little frustrating. Keeping ponies was expensive, and it was obvious why it was considered a hobby for a higher class.

 **GG:** Hey Dirk, are you going to enter the Valentine’s Day Pony Exhibition?  
 **TT:** Exhibition?  
 **GG:** Yeah, every February Iron Gate has a competition with Secret Pines Stables and Velvet Knot Stables. There are categories for dressage, beauty, draft, racing and lots of other stuff. It’s really fun, you should definitely enter!  
 **TT:** Hm.  
 **GG:** What, you don’t think Dave could do it?  
 **TT:** I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Jane, but Dave isn’t very well composed. I don’t think he’s suited to compete.  
 **GG:** You’ve been making some really good progress though. I’m sure you could whip him into shape in time, hoo hoo!  
 **TT:** Good one. I don’t know. I guess I’ll have to think about it.  
 **GG:** Well you better think fast, there’s only two months to go! Plus, I’m the newest trainer, it’d be nice if there was at least one person in the competition I had a chance of beating, hoo hoo hoo!  
 **TT:** Your devious machinations are quite alarming. I thought we had a real friendship here. I’m wounded.  
 **TT:** Besides. I’m certain Roxy could win just about any beauty competition hands down.  
 **GG:** I’m just kidding! And I know isn’t she so pretty!? Don’t think I haven’t noticed Dave peeking at her.  
 **TT:** Yeah, apologies for that. I’m going to make him some blinders.  
 **GG:** It’s okay, she loves the attention.  
 **TT:** That may be, but I can’t condone him getting distracted.  
 **GG:** Hoo hoo, I think maybe you’re a little jealous? Oh, my tutor is here. Gotta go!  
 **TT:** Goodbye.

Dirk leaned back in his chair, looking over at Cal. “What do you think, Cal?” The puppet stared back at him from the bed, giving him an encouraging smile. Dirk sighed. It was true that he’d made progress with Dave. He knew what worked to get him to obey, and they’d grown closer lately. But were they ready to compete in a show? He didn’t think Dave would be too keen on the idea.

However, it would be a great chance to show his peers that he was a real trainer, not just a kid who couldn’t control his pony. His natural urge to be the best kicked in immediately when he’d heard about the competition. He wanted to win, and the fact that he was inexperienced and had a stubborn pony was frustrating. But if he really was the best, then he should be able to overcome those obstacles.

But how to convince Dave? He was bound to refuse. Dirk stared up at the ceiling, a vague plan forming in his head. Maybe he could just sort of train Dave to compete in the show, and not tell him what he was doing it for. Just keep conditioning him, rewarding him with sex. And then when the day of the show came he’d be ready and wouldn’t be able to protest.

He nodded at Cal. “You’re right. What’s the worst that could happen?”

\---

Once his finals were done, Dirk was back out at the stables, and Dave was waiting for him.

“Miss me?” Dave asked. He was standing a little stiffly in his stall.

“Have you been exercising your back?” Dirk asked, tucking his pants into his boots. Dave pursed his lips and didn’t answer. Apparently not,

“Well guess what we’re going to do today.” Dirk wasn’t going to have Dave out of commission because of his back, especially if all it took was some stretching. Plus, he was sure he could give him the proper motivation.

Dave looked at him sullenly as Dirk put in his bit and reminded him to stomp three times to safeword. Dirk stroked his hair as he put on the rope bridle. He had missed his pony and was glad to see him again, even if he wasn’t going to say it out loud.

He lead Dave out of the stall and to the training paddock, where a few other trainers were working with their ponies, including Feferi, who was working with both Eridan and Tavros. The orange-blooded troll was still riderless, but Feferi seemed to have taken a liking to him and gave him some much-needed attention from time to time.

Dirk nodded to the trolls and then turned to Dave. “You embarrass me and I won’t lay a hand on you.” He kept his voice as stern as he could, wanting to be taken seriously.

Dave moved his mouth uselessly around the bit and glared.

“Down,” Dirk said, pulling on the reins to force Dave down onto his knees. Dave grunted, resisting a little. Dirk smacked the back of his knees with his crop, the sensation causing Dave to bend his knees and go down.

“Now, I want you to keep your back as straight as possible,” Dirk said. He tapped the crop along Dave’s stomach, urging him to stop bowing his back and straighten his spine out. He walked around Dave’s body, making sure his boots passed under his gaze as he stepped in front of him.

“Look at me.” Dirk lifted Dave’s chin with the crop, and Dave stared back at him with those intense red eyes. “I’m not going to let any pony of mine fall out of shape. A pony who can’t be ridden is worthless.”

He didn’t mean it. Not every pony was big or strong enough to support their trainer, and that was fine. For instance, he’d seen Jane walking close behind Roxy, pulling the reins left and right to simulate riding. But he wanted to scare Dave, to give him motivation to do his exercises.

“Now, you do these exercises every day. Do them by yourself. I have other things to train you for besides fixing your own negligence.” Dave looked incensed. Dirk supposed he was a little appalled that Dirk was trying to control other aspects of his life. “Do you understand?”

Dave just kept staring at him, so Dirk smacked him hard on the flank with his crop. “I said do you understand?” Dave winced and nodded.

“Good. Now, first we’re going to arch and bow your back. Like this.” Dirk began to show Dave the routine he’d decided Dave should follow. Dave picked up on it easily. Perhaps he’d pictured something more strenuous and was just relieved that it was so simple. He flexed his lower back muscles, making a few small groans as the tender areas were stretched.

Dirk tapped his back or his stomach depending on which way he wanted Dave to move his back, and after ten repetitions he moved onto the next exercise.

Things were going well until he told Dave to roll over on his back and stick his legs up in the air. His pony just sat on his haunches, refusing to obey.

“Dave.” Dirk lowered his voice dangerously, bending to get closer to him. “Remember what I said. Now get down and roll over.” Dave looked over at the trio of trolls who were prancing together under Feferi’s watchful gaze. He turned back to Dirk and crossed his arms, clearly not about to comply.

Dirk frowned. He supposed they could go somewhere more private. But if he was going to get Dave ready for the show he would have to perform in front of a lot of people. He couldn’t be shy about this.

“Down.” He swatted Dave’s shoulder and pulled on his reins. Dave reared back, tugging on his bit and jerking the rope in Dirk’s hand.

Dirk knew he was going to have to make good on his promise not to touch Dave if this kept up. It was really disappointing. He’d been looking forward to rewarding Dave for a job well done. But if he got sexual with Dave after this poor behavior, it would send the wrong message, that Dirk was a pushover, and he couldn’t have that. He had to get Dave in shape to win the competition.

“I’m warning you,” Dirk said, jerking the reins again. This time Dave went down, but he just laid on the ground and didn’t move. Dirk grit his teeth and glanced over at the trolls across the paddock. Indeed, they were looking back, though their gaze shifted a few moments later.

“Wow, you’re just about the worst trainer I’ve ever seen!” A voice came from behind him, and Dirk turned to see who it was. It was a female troll Dirk hadn’t met before, leaning against the fence. His initial impression was that she looked a lot like Aranea, and he recalled her saying she had a younger sister that was a member of a different stables.

Dirk pursed his lips, feeling his face heating up. This was really uncool. “We’re just having a bad day. He’s injured.” Not the real reason Dave was being so stubborn, but it was a good enough excuse.

“I came by to check on the competition, but it looks like I don’t have anything to worry about. Hahaha! I thought Iron Gate was supposed to be the best, but it looks like you just have a lot of lame-ass nags.” She waved to Feferi, who moved to put her arm around Tavros’s shoulder. “See you losers later.” The troll walked away, still laughing.

“God damnit,” Dirk said under his breath, looking down at Dave, who was still laying on the ground looking like a lame pony indeed. He honestly wanted to kick Dave. It dawned on him that that was exactly what Dave probably wanted. Dave’s M.O. was driving Dirk to violence so he could indulge his masochism. But that wasn’t why they were here right now. They were here to train, so that Dave could learn to be a show pony.

Dirk was getting frustrated, and if it kept up he was just going to end up punching Dave and he didn’t want his peers to think that was the only way he could get a reaction. He knelt down and began removing the tack.

“Hey, what gives?” Dave said once his bit was out.

“We’re done for today, you obviously don’t want to cooperate.”

“Aw c’mon, I’m just playing. Haven’t you ever seen a horse rollin’ around on the ground like a dumbass?”

“This isn’t a game.”

Dave raised an eyebrow, and Dirk realized how stupid that sounded. Dirk turned as he felt his face tingling with embarrassment.

“Shit man, you got a hell of an inferiority complex. Was it the handjob thing? I could teach you to do it better.” Dave was standing up behind him, brushing grass off of himself.

Dirk chewed on his tongue, his arms crossed, entirely aware how much he was acting like a petulant child.

“Or was it that bitch? Don’t listen to her, she’s the worst. She got kicked out of here awhile back.”

“Don’t use gendered insults,” Dirk said automatically.

“Aww, daddy-pony’s progressive lil’ cowboy.” Dave put his hand on Dirk’s shoulder, trying to turn him around. Dirk smacked his hand away.

“Cut it out. We’re done until you feel like behaving.” And with that Dirk walked out of the paddock, forcing himself not to look back at Dave. He was being much more stubborn than Dave right now, but he needed to cool off. He didn’t want to stay in this mood around Dave lest he seem like even more of a brat.

Aranea’s sister’s comment had really gotten to him. All Dirk’s hopes for winning the show had been severely compromised. Dave was so focused on fooling around and giving him a hard time, there was no way he’d be fit to compete in two months.

He wished Cal was here, but the puppet was safely back at home where he was free from ridicule. Dirk walked past the fancy black car in the parking lot he knew was Dave’s and out the gate. He plopped down on the bus stop bench and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last update before I do NaNoWriMo. Sorry to leave it on such a downer, but I'll be back in December!
> 
> Also secret fun fact: Dirk and Dave are in fact related, but they will never find out. Ignorance is bliss.


	9. Pony's Penthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get back to this. I tried a few weeks in a row with little success. But I finally got my motivation back, and the ponyplay can continue! (or in this case, ponyplay negotiation conversations.)

The bus wasn’t due for another twenty minutes, but Dirk needed the time to himself to try to calm down after his little tantrum.

After about fifteen minutes of kicking the dust at his feet, making a large divot in the ground, Dirk heard the sound of a loud engine pulling to a stop next to the bench. He looked up, expecting the bus, but instead it was the sleek black sedan. Dirk crossed his arms and looked away as the window rolled down.

“Oh c’mon, don’t be like that. Shit you’re pouty,” Dave said from inside. Dirk finally allowed himself to look out of the corner of his eye. Dave was leaning his elbow against the driver’s side door, one hand on the wheel, looking like he was prepared to sit here for a long time. He looked so different from when he was in pony mode, his hair carefully combed, fully clothed and wearing dark sunglasses.

“I’ll give you a ride. Like, automotively. Get in,” Dave said, and there was the faint click of the car’s locks disengaging. Dirk’s mind flashed to all those PSAs and after-school specials about not taking rides with strangers. But Dave wasn’t a stranger, really. They’d had sex. But still. He felt like he didn’t really know the other man very well. Maybe that was the problem.

Dirk sighed and got up. He hated the bus. He opened the door and slid onto the black leather seat, still not looking at Dave.

“I’m giving you a ride to my place actually.”

“Uh...what?” Dik finally broke his silence and looked at Dave. Maybe he should have listened to those PSAs after all. 

“Relax. I just want to make up for today. I’m trying to be nice here.”

Dirk tried to relax. He wasn’t due back at home for awhile, and he had to admit he was curious about where his pony lived. He had such a nice car. And he was a movie director. Maybe he lived in a mansion or something.

Dave pulled away from the bus stop, one hand digging in his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. “D’you mind if I smoke?”

“You smoke?” Dirk frowned, a little surprised. His initial reaction was disgust, which turned into a realization that he was still a naive little kid.

“Sometimes,” Dave said, turning his head slightly to look at Dirk with a raised eyebrow, a silver lighter poised to light the cigarette.

“Yeah, I mind,” Dirk said. 

“Oof, you’re a harsh dom,” Dave said, smirking. He put the lighter away and tucked the cigarette behind his ear.

“I just don’t want my parents to smell it on my clothes or something,” Dirk replied, feeling his embarrassing youth once again.

“Fair enough. You know if you want you can go ahead and tell me it’s just because you say so.”

“Sorry, I guess I just don’t have a lot of experience being a dom.”

“No shit. Don’t worry, we’ll break you in.”

Dirk didn’t reply. It sounded like he would be the one taking orders. It was a very strange situation. He wanted to be in control, but his inexperience meant that he had to be patient, to learn. It was frustrating.

“So...about today,” Dave said. He was chewing on a toothpick now. He must have an oral fixation. Dirk thought of the apple flavored bit. 

“Yeah…” Dirk said, shifting a bit uncomfortably. “Sorry I guess.”

“We should probably figure this out.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean there’s an obvious problem. We need to talk about it.”

Dirk crossed his arms. That didn’t sound fun, or sexy. “...Okay.”

“Look, it’s not like we can read each others’ minds. We’re going to have to communicate and shit.”

Dirk pursed his lips, not sure how to do this. “Maybe you should start.”

“Okay. Why do you get so pissy when I don’t do exactly what you say?”

“That seems obvious.”

“Tell me anyway. I’m kinda dumb.”

Dirk watched the road ahead of them. It looked like they were heading into the center of town. He thought about how to answer.

“I want you to be a good pony. I want you to obey me. And you won’t. It’s frustrating. Makes me think you don’t respect me. Or you don’t like me or something.”

Dave hummed, thoughtful. “Okay. Well. I do like you. Just so you know.”

“Okay.”

“You’re supposed to tell me you like me too, now.”

“Oh. Yeah, I do.” Dirk could feel his face heating up a little bit.

“Sounds like we’ve got a classic difference in BDSM roles.”

“What do you mean? Sub and Dom? Isn’t that how it’s supposed to be?”

“No I mean. You’re more of a dominant, rather than a sadist. And I’m more of a masochist than a submissive.” He pulled the toothpick out of his mouth, the end was splintered and frayed. Dave had really done a number on it. “Do you get me?”

“Uh, I think so.”

“I want you to hurt me, but you want me to submit. Doesn’t seem like that big a deal but it’s pretty obvious it’s causing some friction, and not the good kind.”

Dirk looked down at his knees. Dave had this all figured out. “I think I get it. Yeah. If you’re good then I won’t have any reason to hurt you.” It was what Dirk had been suspecting, why Dave would just totally ignore his orders, he wanted to be punished. “So what do we do about it?”

“We’ll have to figure out a way to get what we both want. Might be tricky but if we really wanna make this work we will.” They were pulling into the underground parking garage of a tall building now. “Any other grievances you need to get out?”

“Uh...I dunno. Not with you, really.”

“With anything else?”

“Mh.” Dirk looked out the window at the dull cement scenery, his face heating up again. “I guess. I just get sorta embarrassed about my tack.”

“It’s kinda bad,” Dave agreed. “But that’s just because everyone else’s is fancy as shit. It’s not a cheap kink. Maybe I could help out.”

“You don’t need to.” 

The car stopped in an empty space in front of an elevator and Dave shut the engine off. “It’s not a big deal. I just made a fuckload of money off my movie deal. And you’re still in highschool.” 

“Yeah but…”

“Think of it like this,” Dave said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Dirk followed suit. “I can be your sugar daddy. Or you know, financial domination, if that helps.

Dirk frowned as they got into the elevator, not sure how to feel about all this. “I’ll think about it,” he said. 

Dave leaned against the wall as the elevator began to ascend, looking at Dirk. “Can I smoke in my apartment? I can use the balcony if you want.”

Dirk looked back, considering. “Maybe. If you’re good.”

Dave smiled. “See, there you go.”

The elevator came to a stop, on the 21st floor, Dirk noticed, and the doors opened to a small lobby-like area. There was only one door. Dave walked up to it and punched a code into the keypad, then pulled a key out of his pocket and put it into the lock. Finally he opened the door and beckoned Dirk to follow him.

Dirk wasn’t too surprised, given what he knew about Dave, but it was still a pretty interesting sight. His apartment had a large, open floorplan with hardwood floors and red brick walls. One wall was made entirely of floor to ceiling windows that gave an expansive view of the city. The main area boasted a large modern style black couch and huge flatscreen television that was mounted on a partition wall. The left side of the apartment consisted of a kitchen with a low ceiling, and above it looked to be a room made of glass walls that looked down onto the rest of the apartment and was connected by a set of stairs. 

“Make yourself at home,” Dave said, tossing his keys onto a table and going over to the kitchen. “D’you want a drink? I’m gonna have some scotch.”

“Uh…” Dirk chewed on his tongue. Was Dave offering him alcohol? He’d gotten drunk at a few high school parties, but that was just cheap beer, and he’d been with people his own age.

“I’ll make you something weak. You like orange juice right? How ‘bout a screwdriver?”

“Okay,” Dirk said, not wanting to seem like a baby.

“Go sit down, I’ll bring it to you. All service-y up in here.”

Dirk went to sit down on the couch, noting the ashtray on the coffee table that looked like it was just about overflowing. He could see the elevated room a little better from here, and it looked to be some sort of office or music room. 

“Here you go,” Dave said, appearing with a deep, sardonic bow, holding out a glass to him. Dirk took it and put it to his lips. He could barely taste any alcohol in it.

“Can I sit down?” Dave asked. Dirk found it kind of weird that he was asking to sit on his own furniture.

“Sure, I think I wanna talk some more before we get into anything else like that.”

“Man, I think I used up all my sage wisdom back in the car, but okay.” Dave sat down next to him and took a drink from the glass of amber liquid he had.

“So, how are we going to reach a compromise?” Dirk said, sitting back and trying to relax. It wasn’t too difficult, the couch was very comfortable.

“Dunno, let’s think about it,” Dave said, balancing one of his shiny black shoes on the opposite knee.

Dirk was quiet for awhile, looking around the room, noting all the game consoles and stereo equipment Dave had. He wondered how long he’d had this much money. After a few moments he spoke up. “We could switch off sessions maybe? One time we do masochism stuff and then the next time we do submission?”

Dave nodded thoughtfully, and pushed his shades up to sit on top of his head, revealing the red eyes that had captivated Dirk in the first place.. “It doesn’t have to be two separate sessions you know. I don’t want one of us to feel like we got shorted.”

“So, both in the same session?” Dirk asked, putting the glass to his lips again.

“Yeah, how bout this,” Dave said, leaning forward a little, “We start out with me misbehaving. Then you have to whip me into shape, literally. And then after that I’ll be good and submit for the rest of the session. For the most part.”

Dirk thought about it, imagining how it would go. “Isn’t it kind of weird? Planning it all out like that?” 

“It’s not real,” Dave said, “It’s called pony play after all. And it’s not planning the whole thing out, just the general idea. I’m sure we can still surprise each other a few times.”

He had a point. Dirk may have had dreams of being able to totally control his pony through spontaneous training and will, but Dave had been right about them not being able to read each others’ minds. “Okay, that sounds pretty good,” Dirk agreed.

“Sweet.” Dave drained the rest of his glass in a way that Dave was certain some classy gentlemen would have disapproved of. “Let’s do it.”

“Now?” Dirk took a larger-than-average drink, trying to keep up.

“Sure, I told you I wanted to make it up to you. I’ve got stuff you can use here.” Dave stood up, and jerked his head for Dirk to follow him. He walked behind the partition, Dirk on his heels.

The partition concealed a bedroom area that contained a large bed in the center with black sheets, and a few boxy chests of drawers and wardrobes. 

“I don’t have much actual ponyplay stuff,” Dave said, leading him to one of the bureaus, “But you can use anything in here.” 

Before Dirk could open one of the drawers to explore the contents, Dave sank to his knees and grabbed Dirk’s pantleg. “Now come on, I’ve been dying for you to fuck me pretty much since I met you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave's actual drink of choice is applejuice and vodka. He pretends its scotch to seem more sophisticated.


	10. Fucking Pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so bad at updating lately. Sort of lost sight of things.

Dirk was slightly taken aback as he looked down at Dave. Just like that? Dave did seem very eager to get started, and Dirk was a little nervous.

It was so weird seeing Dave down there after they had been having such a normal, polite conversation like two regular people. The content was a little out-of-the-ordinary, of course, but still…

“Um...okay,” Dirk straightened his back, trying to get into dom-mode. Sadism first, domination second, he reminded himself. He slipped Dave’s glasses off and put them on the bureau, then ran his hands through that fluffy blonde hair. When he reached the back of the scalp he tightened his fist, grabbing a large tuft and yanking.

“Ungh!” Dave’s eyes shut, his head tilted back, exposing the front of his long neck.

“Clothes off,” Dirk said, a little hoarsely, and he cleared his throat. “Take your fucking clothes off.”

Dave smirked up at him and swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, but he made no move to do anything else.

Dirk swallowed too, and licked his lips. Was this okay? He reached his hand back and smacked it across Dave’s cheek, not quite as hard as he had meant to. He had chickened out a little halfway through. 

Dave gasped all the same, and his mouth opened to let out a few quickened breathes, squirming a little in Dirk’s grip on his hair. 

Dirk did it again, backhanding him on the other cheek, then let go of his hair and planted his riding boot on Dave’s chest. He shoved him down onto the floor, and Dave grunted as his back hit the floor, and Dirk chewed on his tongue, hoping he wasn’t taking it too far.

“Last chance. Take your clothes off before something bad happens to them,” Dirk said, stepping over Dave and pushing his boot lightly on his chest again.

Dave made no move to comply. Dirk leaned down and grabbed one side of the collar. Maybe he shouldn’t do this. It was Dave’s property after all, maybe he would be mad. He glanced up at Dave’s face. Dave was panting, looking at him hungrily, and gave a tiny nod.

Dirk tightened his hold and pulled hard, ripping the opening of the shirt apart. Buttons flew in several directions, tapping against the wood floors as they landed. Wow. That had been kind of cool, Dirk had to admit. 

He checked Dave’s expression again, and found him looking at him like he was the only thing in the world. Dirk’s stomach gave a weird flip. 

It took him a moment to remember what he was doing. “On the bed,” Dirk commanded, pointing to the large expanse of mattress. Dave shook his head, but there was very little smugness about it, just needy desperation. 

Dirk growled and turned to the chest of drawers, opening them and looking for an appropriate tool. He found a small two-tailed whip that he was pretty sure was called a quirt. Rose had demonstrated it once and Equius had seemed to love it. 

“You even know how to use that thing?” Dave said when Dirk turned back to him. Dirk pursed his lips and gave it a test-smack against his own hand. Wow, that stung. He advanced on Dave and wedged a foot under his back, turning him over. 

“Bed, now,” he said, and gave Dave a somewhat tentative strike across the back with the quirt. 

Dave groaned all the same, his muscles tensing visibly. 

Twenty minutes later, he had Dave in a much better position, bent over on his hands and knees on the bed. He was held in horsey position with spreader bars between his knees and between his hands. A collar and short leash made a substitute for bridle and reins. Dirk had also put a blindfold on Dave, since it made him feel less self conscious about what he was doing.

Dirk had made Dave do his back exercises again, smacking his ass with his hand every time he disobeyed. There was a growing red mark on the right flank.

“Now. Give me a whiney,” Dirk said, picking up the quirt again.

“Whiney,” Dave said, though he sounded more breathless than defiant. Dirk could see his erection jutting out between his legs, begging for attention that Dirk wouldn’t let himself give yet.

Dirk struck the quirt against Dave’s backside, and Dave corrected himself immediately, a high pitched trilling issuing from his mouth as his whole body shuddered.

“Again,” Dirk said, and struck Dave again when he disobeyed.

“Ow fuck, hey be careful of wrapping,” Dave said, switching to his human voice once he had made the requisite pony sound.

“What?” Dirk said. He had to keep reminding himself that he was the amateur here, that Dave knew more than him even if he was the sub.

“Wrapping,” Dave said, shifting and trying to touch his cock without success. “When the tails wrap around the curve of the ass instead of hitting the target. The tails gain momentum and hit way harder. 

“Shit,” Dirk said, checking Dave’s hip and finding two bright red stripes on the skin.

“I can take it, but Rose would kill you for the bad form.”

“Shut up,” Dirk said, straightening up. He took Dave’s advice to heart though, and the next time he hit, the tails snapped right on the flesh of Dave’s ass, causing Dave to give a satisfying moan.

Dave’s ass looked so inviting, and he obviously wanted it. But Dirk had never fucked anyone before, and he was getting more and more apprehensive. 

“Please,” Dave whined, shifting again in his uncomfortable binds. “For fuck’s sake, I’m dy- No I mean. Shit, I really want you to fuck me. Maybe I should change my safeword.”

“No talking, pony,” Dirk said, delivering another strike. Dave groaned and nodded, lowering his head and practically presenting himself to Dirk.

Dirk chewed on his tongue and rubbed himself through his jeans. He couldn’t stall anymore. But...fuck, he just wasn’t ready. He was so nervous he couldn’t get hard no matter how much he touched himself. He’d had his dick in Dave’s mouth, but this was a whole ‘nother level. Could he get any lamer? Most guys like him would kill to get a chance to fuck such an attractively-proffered ass.

“Don’t move,” he said, trying to buy himself some time to think of something. He went over to the chest of drawers, opening them up and searching. He found condoms, lube...and...yes. Dave had a lot of dildos, and it wasn’t difficult to find one that was a reasonable facsimile of Dirk’s penis. This might have been a little dishonest, but he didn’t want to disappoint or insult Dave by admitting that he wasn’t ready to fuck him. 

“What’re you doing? C’mon just shove it in, make it hurt. You don’t need to finger me or nothin’,” Dave called from the bed. He was so desperate, and Dirk’s performance anxiety shot up another notch.

“Quiet, or I’m not gonna fuck you,” he said, sort of hoping Dave would break the rule so he could have an excuse to back out. But Dave zipped his lips, becoming a silent, dripping, quivering mass on the bed. It seemed they had finally transitioned from the masochism portion to the submission portion.

Dirk squeezed the red rubber cock in his hands, trying to warm it up as he walked back over to the bed. Dave was breathing hard, clearly wanting this more than anything. If only Dirk’s dick would stop being a coward and come out to play. 

“Okay,” Dirk said, glad for the blindfold as he struggled with holding the dildo and getting the condom packet open. “Are you ready?” 

Dave nodded vigorously, keeping quiet despite Dirk’s attempt to trick him into talking.

Dirk unzipped his fly for dramatic effect, then rolled the condom onto the dildo. He squirted the lube over it, his hands getting slippery and wet. He should have gotten a towel from the bathroom. 

Dirk bit his lip as he pressed the tip of the dildo to Dave’s hole, watching the older man tense and shiver. Then he slowly began to press it inside, pushing against the resistance of Dave’s muscles. Dave groaned loudly, slumping down to rest on his elbows, pushing back against the toy. 

It was working. It was actually working. Dirk felt a little bad for tricking him, but he was relieved all the same. He kept on, pushing until it was at the hilt. He kept it there for a moment while Dave panted and moaned. Dirk hummed, trying to fake his pleasure. 

“I’m...I’m gonna ride you now,” he said,and grabbed the looped-over leash on Dave’s collar.

Dave nodded, and pulled himself forward. Dirk had to quickly begin to pull the dildo back out to simulate the resistance of his whole body being attached. Dave pushed back again, and Dirk worked with him, pushing back in as he pulled on the reins. Dave gasped as the collar tightened around his neck.

Dirk developed a steady rhythm, thrusting the dildo in as he pulled on the reins, pulling it out as he gave them slack. Dave easily moved his body with the cues, rocking forward and backwards, grunting and moaning. The lube made a squishy sort of sound as the dildo went in and out of Dave’s ass. It was incredibly hot. And Dirk found himself moving his own hips in wishful thinking, wanting to be in place of that fake cock. 

“Hit me,” Dave said, begged in fact. Dirk realized he couldn’t. Not without taking his hands off the reins or the dildo. Shit. “Please,” Dave said, his voice hoarse from the collar against his throat.

Dirk dropped the reins so he could keep fucking Dave and smacked his hands against his flank. Dave gave a soft cry, so Dirk did it again. Wow. This was really hot. Dirk was finally getting hard, now that he was losing himself in what Dave was doing and not worrying about himself so much.

“Oh god,” Dave said, his head resting on the mattress. “Will you- ugnh. Will you please use your real cock? I’ll do anything.” 

Uh oh. Busted.


End file.
